globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial missions
The 'tutorial missions '''are the single player missions which follow character creation, which also serve as the introduction to ''Global Agenda. These missions will introduce you to the world and gameplay of the game, while following your character as he or she escapes their testing chamber in a GCED lab. Overview Tutorial missions must be completed at least once, and may be skipped when creating characters later. Characters will start at Level 1 and progress to Level 5 at its conclusion. Players will play through the four "chapter" story, gradually obtaining their class's basic equippment, including their jetpack, melee and ranged weapons, and off-hand devices, as well as a specialty weapon. Chronologically, the plot in the tutorial missions is continued in the Sonoran Desert missions. Historical Background Your character's liberation from the Commonwealth is actually part of an ongoing campaign carried out by several rebel agencies, particularly Agency Zero, to liberate the so called "super agents" from Commonwealth rule. This started around 2150, but your character's liberation doesn't occur until the year 2155. Plot Inception Some time during 2155, Agency Zero deploys a squad of four agents to a GCED lab in Commonwealth Prime, which happens to be where your character is undergoing re-education by the Commonwealth. The agents comb their way through the facility, eventually reaching the stasis chamber which contains your character.The squad Medic attempts to disarm the locking mechanism on the chamber, but is rudely interrupted by Commonwealth reinforcements responding to the alarms. The responding Commonwealth Assassains storm the computer console, rendering inoperatable and ultimately compromised. After defeating both, a large quadrapedal mech known as a Support Widow appears in the doorway. The Widow charges the agents, but instead smashes into the statis chamber causing it to explode. The force of the blast is sufficient to apparently incapacitate or kill all the agents in the room, as well as shatter the stasis chamber and hurl your character to the floor. Several moments pass, but your character regains consciousness and is immediately contacted by Ava Lockheart by a radio uplink implanted into your character by the Commonwealth. Using this uplink, she directs you to escape the chamber using the rooftop access in the back of the room. This connects to a service elevator and to several supply areas where the character will obtain a jetpack and a melee weapon. Now equipped for combat, Lockheart guides the player towards a rooftop exit, while fending off several defense drones, most of which are malfunctioning and are in need of repair. As the character arrives on the roof, the uplink to Lockheart is interrupted, just as a squad of alarm responders is dispatched to the area. Your character is chased off the roof by the responders, falling towards a skylight in a building below. Adrenaline The character falls through the glass skylight, slowly getting back to his or her feet in a Commonwealth weapons cache. Inside players can equip themselves with a ranged weapon, which will allow players to fight the force of security drones which have been dispatched to this particular building. Soon, more alarm responders will be notified of your presence within this building, and more reinforcements will be called in to aid in your character's capture. Still on the run, your character will make his or way through this cloning area and come across what the Commonwealth call a "mono-magnetic barriers", or a one-way door. These barriers are generally used in buildings where security drones are active. In this case, a Guardian is on the other side of the barrier, searching for your character. After defeating the Guardian, Lockheart will direct your character's attention to a railroad and passing train, ordering your character to jetpack onto it and take it to the edge of the city for extraction. Skylark Unfortunately, your character's escape has hardly gone unnoticed. The Commonwealth have begun to deploy scanners and other security drones to detect and detain your character, especially on city's major forms of transportation (including the railway your character is escaping on). Because of these measures, your character is forced to jump onto yet another rooftop in an attempt to make his or her way to the streets below and hopefully find another way out. However, the Commonwealth has deployed more than just scanners to the area. Wary of your characters frequent use of rooftop accesses, security drones have been deployed to the rooftops of many nearby government buildings. Despite all these measures, your character locates a large, glass atrium which, according to Lockheart, has an elevator leading to the streets below. However, an Elite Assassain finds and attacks your character, declaring that your character has squandered their chance to not only serve the Commonwealth, but to replace him. Since your character has been exposed to what he calls an "uncontrolled environment" and have skipped the re-education process, the Assassain has no choice but to defeat your character. Fortunately, your character will defeat the Assassain and take the elevator in the back of the room to the streets. Agency Zero Once on the ground, Ava will re-establish her uplink with your character and direct him or her to the old Agency Zero base located in a nearby subway station. However, this area of Commonwealth Prime has been put on lockdown, with the Commonwealth establishing several security checkpoints. In addition, sentinels and other security measures have been dispatched to the area to locate your character. As a result, your character will need to quickly and carefully make their way through the checkpoints towards the subway entrance and enter a series of tunnels leading to the old base. Aware of his or her movement, the Commonwealth will teleport several squads of alarm responders to apprehend your character. Despite their efforts, your character manages to reach and activate the navigation panel, unlocking a secret drainage path out of the city. There, your character is met by Agency Zero and a drop ship which extracts your character to Dome City. Trivia *The Agency Zero team assaulting your testing chamber consists of a balanced team (one Assault, one Medic, one Robo, and one Recon). *The Commonwealth send three alarm responders: one is a Support Widow, while the other two are reskinned Elite Assassins. *The testing chamber featured in the tutorial missions appears as a full, playable level in PvE missions, the Agent Inception Center. Category:Storyline Category:Missions